Waybuloo (2020 film)
From the creators of Ice Age and Rio ''Waybuloo ''is an upcoming 2020 American 3D computer-animated musical fantasy comedy film produced by Blue Sky Studios and features the returning voices of Georgia MacPherson, Sunday James-Ross, Finlay Christie, Oliver Dillon, and others joining the cast. A teaser trailer has been released for January 10, 2020. Plot * See also: Waybuloo (2020 film)/Transcript Our story begins on a island called Sara was a place with piplings all different kinds of animals that can fly, and all different colours. And four families had one baby pipling each. One had Nok Tok, one had De Li, one had Lau Lau & one had Yojojo. But suddenly the island was under attack by monsters, and everyone is about to die, so the four families have send their baby piplings to a new home. The four baby piplings were in a boat sailing to find a new home. Then they found a place called Nara, and it rhymes with Sara. a perfect place for four baby piplings. So they sailed over to Nara. They build house for each of them, they found themselfs some clothes to wear. Nok Tok is wearing a Yellow T-shirt, De Li is wearing a pink dress, Lau Lau is wearing a white vest with a skirt & Yojojo is wearing a blue pair of pants. They also found an Ancient Yogo Machine. Yogo means Yoga with an "A" at the end. They love doing Yogo. Then in a few years, they grew up, all six-years olds. Favourite part Then Cappy realized that those donkeys were the children, they had transformed, and Nok Tok, De Li, Lau Lau & Yojojo are childs, so Cappy ran back to the pool table house. Just then Tole had turned into a donkey, and the piplings didn't know why. They hiding behind a chair, watching Tole running all over the room. Then Cappy burst through the doors and saved the piplings. But he told them that pest control would be looking for the piplings, so Cappy told Nok Tok, De Li, Lau Lau & Yojojo to run away before pest control sees them. The piplings were still running away until they came to a cliff! They stopped in time, but Yojojo thinks pest control might still be after them, there gonna have to jump. So the four piplings jumped off the cliff, and dived into the water. But you do realise De Li is a cat. And cats hate water. Well De Li doesn't mind the water. Cheeby wants to being a magic sooner as Inflation Balloon with Nok Tok, De Li, Lau Lau and Yojojo and saying "Bullooning expbert......a- biggy-big-big! Let's help our friends get back...um...soon!" Nok Tok and De Li was Transformed into a human of magic, He was in the sky with "Sadness". Cast Cheebies * Ainsley Schultz * Ella Fretz * Mika McDonald * Jillian Norried * Rocky Steimle * Damon Strong * Brayden Acevedo * Isaac Acevedo * Logan Acevedo * Emily Caucasian * Antonio Day * Lucia Day * Maria Day * Jaden Debois * Hwai Fan Lee * Niema Moss * Logan McConnell oldest of them * Oliver Schultz * Evan Strong * Max Strong * Margaux Windes * Nathan Cheng * Mike McCullough * Imani Pullum * Ruby Schultz * Nisha Anil * Katy Ashworth * Porter Buhrley * Cerrie Burnell * Andy Day * Max Fackrell * Mia Fackrell * Buster Jacobs * Sila Patterson * Sid Sloane * Brennan Tominga * Alex Winters Voices * Oliver Dillon as Nok Tok * Sunday James-Ross as De Li * Georgia MacPherson as Lau Lau * Finlay Christie as Yojojo * Ava Acres as Nok Tok's the Pipling Narabug * Madeleine McGraw as De Li's the Pipling Narabug * Ariel Winter as Lau Lau's the Pipling Narabug * Emma Shannon as Yojojo's the Pipling Narabug * Chris Pine as Porcker * Matthew McConaughey as Nara King * Ron Funches as Cappy * Hailee Steinfeld as Captain Cheebeno * Jeff Bennett as First Mate Millor * Steven Betterson as Tole * Jimmy Bennett as Dix Simmle * Annie Potts as Mama Bird * Tara Strong, April Winchell and Erica Beck as Baby Birds an archival recording of Sunday James-Ross, the original voice of De Li and Georgia MacPherson, the original voice of Lau Lau, used at the beginning of the titles scene. Scenes # Birth of the Piplings (0:00) # Welcome to Nara (4:27) # "Feels like Home" (6:54) # I saw something... (8:29) # Meet the Narabugs (9:26) # The Map (10:29) # "Feels like Home" (Reprise)" (11:28) # Meet Nara King (13:24) # We're not normal (14:27) # The Cave (16:34) # Meet Porcker (19:25) # "All hail Porcker" (20:18) # Escape Porcker's Lair (22:47) # "We're gonna get back home" (24:46) # Captain Cheebeno's Fair Pier (26:46) # Donkey Transformation (29:37) # Bullooning Following (31:27) # Message from Porcker (35:39) # Kidnapped! (37:36) # "Sadness" (41:31) # Nara King to the Rescue (45:39) # Waybuloo Battle (53:26) # Drowning (1:00:16) # Back in Nara (1:02:03) # "All together!" (1:09:22) # Friends Forever (1:11:23) # End Titles/"Fly Away" (1:20:27) Songs # Welcome to Nara - Rachel Platten (Opening) # "Feels like Home" - Nok Tok, De Li, Lau Lau and Yojojo # "Feels like Home (Reprise)" - Nok Tok, De Li, Lau Lau and Yojojo # "All hail Porcker!" - Porcker, and his Minions # "We're gonna get back home" - Nok Tok, De Li, Lau Lau and Yojojo # "Sadness" - Nok Tok, De Li, Lau Lau and Yojojo # "All together!" - Waybuloo Cast # Friends Forever - Flying (from 2003's Peter Pan) # Fly Away - Sia (End Credits) # I can feel the Light - Lukas Graham (End Credits) Soundtrack The official CD soundtrack to Waybuloo was released on March 5, 2020. Trivia * Nok Tok trying to escape and running into city and jump to fly and says "To Infinity, And Beyond!" just acting like Buzz Lightyear from (Toy Story). * De Li and Lau Lau with voice an archival recordings at the beginning of the scene. * SpongeBob SquarePants on TV References in Waybuloo from 2020. Short film * See also: Lost in Montana Trailers A teaser trailer has been released for January 10, 2020 on YouTube. * See also: Waybuloo (2020 film)/Trailers Videos External Links * Offical website * Waybuloo on Wikipedia * Waybuloo on IMDb * Waybuloo on Rotten Tomatoes